


Can't Remember The Words

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Filk, Gen, Silly, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Kylie Minogue's "Can't Get You Outta My Head." Originally written in 2002 for FF.net, but later pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"I just can't remember the words / So I'll just act like I know them"</i> Kylie Minogue needs a little help finding her lyrics sheet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember The Words

La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
  
I just can't remember the words  
So I'll just act like I know them  
I just can't remember the words  
I don't have a clue where to find them  
  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
  
I just can't remember the words  
So I'll just act like I know them  
I just can't remember the words  
I don't have a clue where to find them  
  
I can't seem to find the words  
I know I left the music sheet right here  
Where'd it go?  
I don't know  
It's gone forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
  
I just can't remember the words  
So I'll just act like I know them  
I just can't remember the words  
I don't have a clue where to find them  
  
Short term memory really sucks  
But things are cool 'cos I still get  
The big bucks  
Oh what luck  
The greenbacks pile up and up and up and up  
  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
I just can't remember the words  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la  
I just can't remember the words  
La la la, la la la la la  
La la la, la la la la la


End file.
